


How to train young superheroes

by Tsubychan1984



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubychan1984/pseuds/Tsubychan1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is a demanding teacher, Roy's just a power bottom and Barry being adorable as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to train young superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.   
> Just for fun after a facebook chat.

“Crap! Crapcrapcrapcrap!”

Barry Allen was late. As usual. But when you're supposed to meet Oliver Queen in his super secret Arrow cave, being late is not a good idea. Especially for a superhero wannabe like him. Well, it wasn't his fault if his alarm clock choose the wrong day for not working. And, that dickhead of a taxi driver refuse to listen his traffic advice. And...ok, he simply fails to arrive on time, fact of life.

It's kind of ironic, if you think about it. He's fast as a lighting bolt now, but he's forever late. Old habits never die.

His new power. That's why he returned to Starling City. He asked Oliver for some advice, and he was very surprised when The Arrow agreed at training sessions. Probably Felicity harassed him.

Barry launched himself in the basement under The Verdant.

“Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, I was...”

He stopped, unable to form words. Because, really, what's going on?

Oliver Queen was half naked ( and he was basically drooling, but skip that part) in front of an half naked boy, who's touching his abs with concentration.

“You're just a hopeless case, Allen” says Oliver, smirking at him.

“W...w...what?”

“Is that the newbie?” ask the other guy. “ He seems kind of an idiot. But hot.”

“Uhm.” He doesn't know what to say. He's not used of attractive strangers calls him hot. “Hi?”

“Barry, that's Roy Harper. He's here to learn how to control his new powers.”

“That sound familiar. But, why he's...ehm....touching you?”

“I'm learning control.” says Roy with a wolf smirk that send chill through Barry's body. “He's just a very demanding teacher. You'll see.”

Barry can basically feel his face burning. “You mean...”

“Oh my god Queen, isn't he supposed to be some kinds of a nerd genius like Felicity?”

Oliver laugh. “He's basically a male Felicity, yes. But way more innocent, I have to say. So, Barry, what do you say, are you up for some training?”

“Is there a hiding sexy joke? Or I simply embarrassing myself?”

Roy rolled his eyes. “I think you tortured him just enough. Can we just move to the bed?”

“You're a pervert Harper.”

“Ha ha ha, that's hilarious coming from you.”

Barry trying to form words. Hopeful with some sense. “Wait, bed? Why do you have a bed here?”

“Because I need to rest when I'm hurt and because Felicity basically pestering me when she isn't able to return at home for the night and want some comfort.”

“Plus, that floor is fucking hard when I'm on my knees.”

Barry try very hard to not focus on this mental image, but he fails miserably. He just can't repress a moan. He put a hand on his mouth, but the look in Oliver's eyes tell him that it's too late for it.

“So, you like the idea, uhm?”

“Ehm....”

“Don't worry, I know. I'm Oliver Queen, billionaire by day and save my city by night.”

“Oh my god, you hear me?!”

Oliver just giving him a predatory smile, closing the distance between them in few steps. He puts a hand under his chin, staring at his eyes. “So Barry, you really want to dating me?”

Barry bite his bottom lip as he tried to come up with something to say. Apparently he lost the ability to speak so he just nods.

Oliver come closer and he shut his eyes, waiting for the kiss. 

A moment later he feels sexy, demanding lips cover his mouth and Barry can't decide between feeling embarrassed for the very loud moans he can't contain or freaking out for the strong hand on his ass. He allowed Oliver's mouth to get everything he wants, grabbing his shoulder. He feels dazed and his legs seem to turn in jelly.

“Damn, that's hot.”

Barry break the kiss at the sound of Roy's voice in his left ear, hot breathe on his neck. “God, that's...”

Oliver bite at the other side of his neck and he gasped.

“Amazing?” he finished with a smirk.

“Pretty much. Probably I'm in a some sort of fangirl-paradise-trip right now. And...”

“And too many layers dude.” Roy interrupted him, attacking his shirt. “I think you need some help with that extreme amount of clothes.”

Barry feels Oliver's hands on his back, lead him to a big mattress in a corner. “Lesson time, kids.”

“You know, when you say that you teach me, I really don't think about that.”

“Welcome to the club.” exclaimed Roy with a small laugh. “It's kind of exclusive. And, a lot of fun...I mean, work to do. Very hard work.”

Barry doesn't give a shit at this point, he's way too turned on to care about everything. And, ok, wow, he's only wearing underwear. When does that happened? He really needed to focus, but there are so many hands touching his body, Oliver just keep bite his shoulder, his neck, his ears, while Roy teasing him with his tongue, licking his nipples like a kitten.

“So, you're, like, Kid Arrow?”

Ok, he keeps talking while he's about to getting laid. What's wrong with him?

Barry can hardly care when Oliver spank him. “Hush, baby. Don't start with that.”

Roy just glare. “I'm like him. Just red.”

"Woah, RED! Why red? I mean, I love it, but why no black? Or Green? It's because..." 

"Christ, Allen, just shut up and fuck me!" 

"Are you two done flirting? I'm trying to having an orgasm here." 

“That makes three of us.” Roy pointed out. “And you, Allen, don't try to do any Little Red Riding Hood joke. Diggle makes enough for the entire planet.”

“Apparently I'm the bad wolf.” adds Oliver.

Barry stares at them in disbelieve. “Wait, Diggle and Felicity know about it?”

“ Well, more laugh about it.”

“Not Felicity.” Oliver shook his head. “She's kind of shipping us. She keeps hiding cameras and was way too happy when you call for help.”

“Your friends are weird, Queen.”

“They're your friends too Harper.”

“Not the point. Now back in action, would you?”

“Always demanding. On your knees, you two.”

Barry blushed hard, he simply love how Oliver can turn him in a human pudding only with his voice. He turns his face to look at Roy, who's giving him a smile before leading in for a kiss.

“Trust him.” He whispers on his mouth. “ It feels so good, I guarantee.”

Barry nods, kneeling near Roy, their hips and shoulder touching at every breath. A gentle touch on his skin cut every other thought. Oliver remove his boxer, whistling in appreciation.

“Your ass is fantastic, I have to say.”

Roy put himself up for staring too. “Wow, spandex will do every kind of favor at your butt.”

“ Uhm, thank, I guess. You two are kind of super hot too. Like, Green and Red Fucking Sexy Hoods.”

“Please Queen, hush him!”

“Definitely my pleasure.”

Barry had only the time to hear some noises, before his cheeks were spread apart and a cool, slick finger was pressed on his hole.

“Oh my god!”

He barely hears Roy groaned in appreciation near him and fuck, Oliver was fingering them both, isn't he?

Oliver move his finger and Barry was panting, unable to stop every small sound that he keep doing.

“You're noisy during sex Barry, what a surprise.” 

“Oliver” Roy was literally begging. “Come on. More.”

“Yes please, yes.”

“Good boys.” he says, adding another finger in their asses and star scissoring.

Barry and Roy are both moaning loud, overwhelmed by all the feelings. 

“Fuck, look at you taking it so well. Too hot.”

Barry bite his lower lip hard. “ You're good at it.”

“And wait when he found your...” Roy's word were cut by a very loud scream.

“Prostate?” Oliver smirk. “I think he got it from your reaction.”

Barry reach out for Roy, kissing him hard. The kiss was a beautiful mess, all teeth and open mouths, but they can't help it. Barry feels Oliver add a third finger and he's just thrusting back, it feels so good. Suddenly Oliver touches something inside him and it was just too much.

“Fuck!” he screams, breathing harder.

Roy let out a little laugh. “That was your prostate.”

“Good Lord, don't stop, feel so good!”

Oliver fingering them for what seems like an eternity for Barry, he never imaged that having four fingers in his ass can be like that.

Both him and Roy let out sounds of protest when Oliver pull out.

“More.” 

“Come on.”

“You two are just so demanding. Roy, condoms.”

The boy smirk and grab two condoms from Oliver's hand.

“What now?” asked Barry.

Roy kiss his shoulder with a smack. “ Sit down, let me take care of you two. I sense that our dear teacher want a blow job right now.”

“Oh please, you totally love giving heads. Plus, that do wonders for your power control.”

“ Well, you have to thank for that. I can just castrate you if I want.”

Oliver glared at him, but Roy doesn't care, smiled at him while he put a condom on Barry's cock, rewarder by some beautiful sounds from the other boy. “Fuck, your legs are so long.”

“Too....skinny. God, stop teasing me, I'm losing my mind here.”

“How impatient.”

“He's a hell of a student I have to say. And, sexy legs.”

“Very sexy.”

“Oh my god.”

After putting a condom on Oliver, Roy turns is back from Barry and slowly, very slowly, he settled his hole on his hard dick, and start riding him.

“Fuck.” Barry screams, sinking his nail on Roy's shoulder, thrusting in him. “God, you feel so good.”

“Christ, you too.”

“You're just a power bottom Harper.”

Roy moans, grabbing Oliver's hips and licking his head. He smirk proudly when he hears him groaning. God, he really love sucking dicks. Roy opened is mouth and take Oliver deep in his mouth.

“Jesus!” he hissed, pulled both hands in Roy's hair, encouraging him to going deeper.

Barry look at Roy and Oliver with wide eyes. He can't stop stare, he can't stop marking Roy's back with his nails and his mouth, everything's too much.

“Fuck, you're going to killing me.” 

Oliver reaching out and kiss him. The angle is hard, so they break up soon, but he hardly cares.

“Touch him.” Oliver whispered in his ear.

Barry sat up, his chest pressing on Roy's back, while he grabs his erection. Roy just making an obscene noise and Oliver really appreciate that.

“Go on Barry, make him come... God, that's good.”

Barry can sense that Roy's close, so he keeps masturbating him. Soon, he feels Roy lost it, his body froze for a second before Oliver pull out of his mouth and Roy came with a scream.

Barry feels Oliver's hand on his, touching Roy through his orgasm. He was breathing hard, body relaxed between them. Oliver lifted him, with a sound of protest from Barry, and pull him down on the mattress near the other boy.

“Don't worry Barry, I'm not finished with you.”

“...Crap.”

Oliver spread his legs, putting them on his shoulder and he starts fucking him. Hard.

“Fuck!” Barry nearly fell down to the bed in excitement, grabbing the sheets so hard he thinks he just rips it. Especially when he feels Roy start return the favor and touching him.

“You just need to learn gentle touch, Allen.” he said. “Look at me, practice make me really good.”

Barry came hard over Oliver's chest, nearly passed out for the intensity of it. He feels Oliver trusting for a couple of times before he finally reach his orgasm.

They just lay here for a while, try to keep their breaths.

Barry was the first to talk, not surprise here. “That...was...I just can't believe it.”

“Next time you suck his cock, Allen. Maybe with your mouth full you finally shut up.”

“Don't be so sure about it Roy.”

But Roy isn't paying attention, he's too busy laughing himself out. “So, now he's officially part of Team Arrow.”

“Don't say that never again.”

“Wait, Team Arrow? Really? I want to be in it!”

“I think you already are.” Roy says with smug delight.

“Oh please, Oliver, can I be Team Arrow? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseeeeee???”

Oliver sighed. “Fuck, I can't with you Allen.”

“You now, he's like a puppy. Can we keep him? I've always wanted a puppy.”

“Wathever.”

Barry just smile at them, when he hears his cell phone. He grabs it. There was a couple of SMS.

“Uhm, guys.” he says after he read them. “ Felicity just tell me that now she had the power to break tumbler. And, she asks if we're up for a foursome. What....”

“Fuck, more hiding cameras. I hate her.”

“That girl is evil. We're screwed.”

Barry just think about it. “So...foursome?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first story on Ao3 and first time I write something in months. Hope it's not too awful :)


End file.
